


Hail to the King

by captaintaco2345



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, Domination, F/M, Gijinka, Godzilla - Freeform, Humanized, Maledom, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Sex, Shipping, blowjob, king ghidorah - Freeform, slattern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintaco2345/pseuds/captaintaco2345
Summary: This is a part of the Godzilla Warriors series on Wattpad, in which all Kaiju are humanized/gijinka.Slattern decides to help raise the confidence of King Ghidorah after his recent defeat. And the only way to raise his confidence, is allow him to use her body however he wants.





	Hail to the King

Slattern placed another bandage on Ghidorah's scarred body. He had just gotten back from an intense battle with Godzilla. This time he had only barely escaped with his life. As much as he hated to admit it, Ghidorah had been getting beaten by Godzilla more often.

"Damn him..." Ghidorah growled. "Every plan I make, every scheme I come up with, every turn I take, he's there to stop me. It's been almost 20 years now since our first fight, and he's gotten stronger each time. I just want him dead!"

"It's alright, Ghidorah. He'll be dead soon enough." Slattern comforted, placing another bandage on his shoulder. "And you'll take your place as the king of this world, with me at your side, always."

Ghidorah scoffed and turned his head to face his helmet. Back on Venus, it signified his rule over his kingdom. But on Earth, it meant nothing. He scoffed again and face the ground. "What kind of king can't even kill one pathetic nuisance?" He hissed.

"Don't talk like that." Slattern said.

"Until Godzilla and his army are gone, I hardly deserve the mantle of king." Ghidorah lamented. He sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'll be honest, Slattern. I don't know if Godzilla's gotten stronger or if I've gotten weaker. My takeover is beginning to seem farther out of my reach than I thought."

Slattern frowned. She had never seen Ghidorah like this before. Normally he was confident and held himself with high regard. But seeing him like this, so downtrodden and defeated, made her sick. But she knew exactly how to make him feel better.

"Here. Let me help you." She said, a grin creeping across her mouth. She dragged a clawed finger gently up his chin. This confused him, and he immediately turned around.

"What are you do-" He couldn't finish his sentence. Slattern was slipping out of her jumpsuit, starting with her top. Soon enough, her breasts were exposed in full view right in front of Ghidorah's face. She leaned down and grasped his hand, placing it on one of her breasts.

"This body is yours." She purred sensually. "Let me show you what a king you are." Ghidorah grinned and pressed his other hand against her other breast. He began massaging them as Slattern moaned lightly.

"Oh yes, that's it." She said. "Squeeze them as hard as you can. They're yours to do with as you please."

"Eager, are we?" Ghidorah chuckled. Slattern laughed as well as she wrapped her arms around Ghidorah's neck, bringing him closer.

"I only wish to please you, my king." She said. She pressed her lips against Ghidorah's and the two began to make out. Their tongues wrestled in their mouths as Ghidorah picked Slattern up in his powerful arms. He took her over to his bed and lay her down. She removed the rest of her jumpsuit. She spread her legs and opened her vagina with her fingers.

"Mmm, take me, my king." She moaned. "Show me how much of a man you are." Ghidorah grinned and knelt down, placing his mouth on Slattern's entrance. He ate her out as she moaned more and more. Her legs wrapped around his head, pushing him farther and farther into her pussy.

"Ah... yes, Ghidorah, keep licking..." She said. "That feels so good... Please, move your tongue faster..."

Ghidorah dragged his tongue across her clit once more before going up to her eye level. "I am a king. You can't tell me to do anything." He smirked. Slattern grinned, realizing her plan was working. She knelt into Ghidorah's face.

"You're so right, your highness." She said. "I suppose you should punish me now, right?" Ghidorah chuckled.

"Fine. This will be your punishment." He said as he began adjusting his pants. As they dropped below his waist, his massive member popped out.

"Now, get on your knees." He said. Slattern did as she was told and dropped down onto her knees, marvelling at Ghidorah's dick, which was currently in her face.

"Suck it. Now." Ghidorah ordered. Slattern giggled and greeted his dick with a kiss, but as soon as her lips touched the tip, he grabbed the back of her head and forced her to take his whole length down her throat. She made a noise of surprise as her lips hit the base.

"That's right, take it." Ghidorah ordered. Slattern began bobbing her head back and forth, moaning on Ghidorah's dick as she sucked it back and forth. She kept a steady rhythm for a while, until she deepthroated it and stopped, only moving her tongue around the his shaft. She then moved down to the tip and kissed it, like she originally planned, and kept planting kisses down the length before licking her way back to the top. From there, she picked up her rhythm, sucking Ghidorah's dick into her throat again and again. Finally, she stopped her blowjob for a moment to take a breath.

"Mmm... you taste so good, my king." She complimented as she stroked Ghidorah's dick in her face. "Would you do this lowly subject the honour of cumming on her face?"

"Not quite. I'm not done with you yet." Ghidorah said. "Get up. Now."

Slattern giggled again and stood up. She attempted to kiss Ghidorah, but she wasmet with Ghidorah pushing her down onto his bed. When she hit the bed. He grabbed her and flipped her over, so she was lying on her stomach.

"Get on your hands and knees." He ordered. Slattern did so, and wasn't surprised when she felt Ghidorah's hard cock press her entrance.

"Ooh, Ghidorah, please put that hard dick in me- OH!" Her thoughts were cut off as Ghidorah slammed into her pussy, fucking her harder than he ever had before.

"Oh my god.... oh my god, that f-feels so good..." She moaned. "Oh, Ghidorah, your dick feels so good inside me!"

"Yes, that's right, tell me how much you like it." Ghidorah responded. He wasn't moaning at all. Instead, his breaths came out as low growls of pleasure.

"I love it s-so much, my king!" Slattern moaned.

"Fuck me harder, please fuck my tight little cunt harder!" Ghidorah responded by placing his hand against the back of her head, pushing it violently into the bed below her. He kept fucking her as he did so.

"You do not have the right to demand anything of me!" He hissed. "Understood?" Slattern nodded against the bed as she moaned into the sheets, and Ghidorah let her back up. He held her arms behind her and kept fucking her from behind, pulling her body towards him to get even deeper inside her. He was practically hitting her womb at this point, and she loved it. Her tongue fell out of her mouth as she continued to moan praises to Ghidorah.

"Oh, fuck yes, I love how hard and rough you fuck me, my king!" She called. "Please, your highness, do me the honour of filling me with your cum!"

"Tell me how much you want it first." Ghidorah ordered.

"Oh please, I want it so bad!" Slattern moaned. "I want you to fill my tight pussy with your hot seed!"

Ghidorah was close to cumming at this point, but he held out for as long as he could. He wanted to get the reaction he wanted out of Slattern. "Tell me who you belong to." He ordered.

"I belong only to you!" Slattern responded.

"Say my name. Scream it for me." Ghidorah grinned.

"G-Ghidorah-" Before she could finish, Ghidorah pressed her face into the bed once again, much more violent than before.

"Say it right!" Ghidorah growled.

"K-King Ghidorah!" Slattern shouted. "King Ghidorah! You are my king! Please, I beg you, cum inside me!!!"

A wild grin crossed King Ghidorah's face. Every bit of confidence, every bit of that smug demeanour was back, and every bit of self doubt and fear was gone. Slattern knew this as she felt her womb being filled with his hot flood of cum. It burst out of her pussy and onto the bed below her. The bed her face was pressed into muffled her scream of unfiltered pleasure. She was in heaven. Finally, Ghidorah pulled out, sending even more drops of cum onto her back and round ass. He leaned back and exhaled as his orgasm subsided.

"Ah... I truly needed that." Ghidorah breathed. "Thank you, Slattern."

Slattern shakily lifted herself up and rolled onto her back, squishing the cum on her back onto the sheets. She began groping her breast and lightly playing with her clit as she rode out her own orgasm.

"Anything for my beloved king." She said.


End file.
